ChibChibs Hetalia Meme Collection
by I moved and chibchibs my name
Summary: A place where im gonna post memes. Hetalia ones cause i can. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first entry I'm not sure if I uploaded this thing right…**

…

1 – Canada

2 – Prussia

3 – Ukraine

4 – America

5 – North Italy

6 –Russia

7 – Greece

8 – France

9 – England

10 – Cuba

11 – Finland

12 – Latvia

1) Have you read a five/ten fic before?

No

2) Do you think three is hot? How hot?

No…

3) What would happen if six got one pregnant?

America would probably nuke him

4) Do you recall any good fics about nine?

Yep

5) Would seven and two make a good couple?

Probably Not

6) Four/eight or four/nine?

America/England for sure

7) What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship?

He'd probably fall asleep

8) Make a summary of at least twenty words for a two/six fic.

At first they hated each other… but what happens when a certain happening caused hate to turn into love? What will others think?

9) 9). Is there such a thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?

Possibly, I haven't seen one

10) Suggest a title for a one/five Hurt/Comfort fic.

Comfort foods

11) 11. What kind of plot would you use for a three/eleven fic?

A friendship one probably

12) 12. Does anyone on your friends list read number seven het? What about nine slash?

I don't think so

13) 13. If you wrote a songfic about number nine, what song would you choose?

That one old song called "magic"

14) 14. If you wrote a two/three/six fic, what would the warning be?

T for Prussia's mouth and Russia's pipe

15) 15. What pick-up line might eight use on five?

Most likely a perverted one

1) 16. Challenge: Write a drabblefic for ten/eight.

France and cuba? Skip.

2) What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?

He would be shocked and/or try to forget he ever saw that

3) What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?

probably one where they're super drunk

4) Does anyone on your friends list read Seven slash?

Not that I know of

5) Does anyone on your friends list read Three het?

What's het? ._.

6) Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?

No

7) Would you write Two/Four/Five?

No. Just no.

8) What might Ten scream at a moment of great passion?

Icecream? I don't really know a lot about him

9) When was the last time you read a fic about Five?

Last week

10) What is Six's super-secret kink?

I don't know, probably something really creepy

11) Would Eleven shag Nine? Drunk or sober?

Most likely not

12) If Three and Seven get together, who tops?

Greece I think? I don't really get the tops thing

13) "One and Nine are in a happy relationship until Nine suddenly runs off with Four. One, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Eleven and a brief unhappy affair with Twelve, then follows the wise advice of Five and finds true love with Two." What title would you give this fic?

Canada and England are in a happy relationship until England suddenly runs off with America. Canada, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Finland and a brief unhappy affair with Latvia, then follows the wise advice of North Italy and finds true love with Prussia.

….. I would call it "The Confusing Love-life"

14) How would you feel if Seven/Eight was canon?

I would feel scared… Very scared…

15) 30. What would 12 and 1 be like in a relationship?

Kinda cute if Latvia was older

16) 2 and 10. Totally crack or totally canon?

Total crack

17) Is 4 het or slash better?

Slash I guess cuz I don't know what het is

18)

19) 34. Have you ever read fanfiction of 5 and 11?

No

20) 35. Why was 6 afraid of 7? Because 7 is after 8 and 9!

Hmmmm…..

21) 36. If 8 was to cosplay, what would they be?

A French maid maybe?

22) 37. How many beers would 1 have to chug to have a go at 12?

Quite a bit I guess…

23) 38. Would 3 make a good couple with 6? Or a better couple with 2?

Neither. Well maybe Prussia.

24) 39. 6 and 7 have to go on a fishing trip together. Would they end up getting "distracted" halfway through?

Nahhhh….

25) 40. Pick a Disney film to represent 10 and 2.

I don't know…..

26) 41. If 3 and 11 are doing s & m, who's the sadist?

Neither

27) 42. Pick a song to describe a 7/12 fic.

Nothing comes to mind..

28) 43. Is there any evidence for 4/2?

Yes. A lot actually

29) 44. How hot would 7/3 be?

It would be cute

30) 45. If 7 walked in on 2 and 8 performing, shall we say, "interesting" activities, what would their reaction be?

They would be scared… like anyone else

1) 46. What's 1's secret kink?

Maple syrup :P

2) 47. How about 12?

I'm not quite sure ._.

3) 48. Or perhaps 10?

._.

4) 49. What title would you assign a 1/3/5 threesome?

The third wheel. I don't know.

5) 50. How about 2/4/6?

Hate love.

_How corny XD_

6) 51. Or even 7/8/9?

What is this?

7) 52. So. 1 has a relationship with 6, but secretly wants 2. 6 knows this, and breaks up with 1 to go pursue 3, who's with 11. 11 is also with 10, however, who's cheating on 11 with 8. 8 finds out, and cheats with 7, who is, in turn, cheating on 4. 1 pursues 2, who just broke up with 5, who's now after 9. 1 gives up on this, and ends up with 12, while 6 finally ends up with 3.

So Canada has a relationship with Russia, but secretly wants Prussia. Russia knows this, and breaks up with Canada to go pursue Ukraine , who's with Finland. Finland is also with Cuba, however, who's cheating on Finland with France. France finds out, and cheats with Greece, who is, in turn, cheating on America. Canada pursues Prussia, who just broke up with North Italy, who's now after England. Canada gives up on this, and ends up with Latvia, while Russia finally ends up with Ukraine.

_How strange…_

8) 53. Title a 6/7 western fic. Yes, western. As in, cowboys, desperados, and such.

Strangers

_Idk what else_

9) 54. If 8/1 became canon, how would you react?

I would be scared…

10) 55. If 2 and 9 became a couple, who would top?

Prussia

11) 56. What if it was 3 and 9?

England

12) 57. 4 and 9?

America

13) 58. Do you know anyone who reads 9 slash?

I don't think so

14) 59. Or 2 het?

What's het?

15) 60. Write me a little ficcy for 5/9.

Skip.

16) 61. Write a possible summary for a fanfiction involving 2/9/7.

People said they didn't go together. People looked at them strange. But their friendship would last forever

17) 62. Quick. 3 and 7 are cosplaying. What as?

Greece as a cat and idk what she would be.

18) 63. Have you ever seen Fanart of 11 and 12?

No

19) 64. Who would be the most outraged because of the above questions?

Random people I guess.

…

**This is my first meme, so if I did this thing wrong or something, I didn't know.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second meme! Yay!**_

**…..**

**1. The first character I first fell in love with: **

Canada. He's just too cute!

**2. The character I never expected to love as much as I do now:**

France. He's not that much of a pervert that everyone makes him.

**3. The character everyone else loves that I don't:**

Eh I don't dislike any of the characters

**4. The character I love that everyone else hates:**

Hmmmmm…..

**5. The character I used to love but don't any longer:**

I used to really love Italy but not as much anymore

**6. The character I would totally smooch:**

All of them I guess. I can't really decide. Spread the love!

**7. The character I'd want to be like:**

Sealand because of his happiness, and Canada cause of his niceness

**8. The character I'd slap:**

Prussia. I don't know why, I just would.

**9. A pairing that I love:**

Ruscan and Prucan.

**10. A pairing that I despise:**

Rusame. I can only handle it if it's a very side pairing. I just can't see them together.

**…..**

_**Thanks for reading :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

1. Your favorite character

Canada :D

2. Your least favorite character

I like all of them…

3. Character you'd date

Greece! Hes cute :3

4. Character you'd like to go shopping with

Poland. Defiantly Poland

5. Character you'd like as your child

Latvia.

6. Character who would probably be your rival

Turkey, because I like Greece…

7. Character you have most in common with

Canada. I'm really silent and I love maple syrup.

:D

8. Character you look like the most

Hungary actually :o exept for my eyes though

9. Character you'd bring home to your parents

Japan. He seems pretty cool

10. Character you'd never bring home to your parents

Prussia XD even though it would be fun..

11. Character you'd become best friends with

Canada… hes really cool!

12. Character with your favorite voice/seiyuu

Hmmm… I'd have to say Greece's voice…

13. Character you'd go camping with

….hmmm….

I guess Germany.. He's good at survival :D

14. Character you wouldn't mind being roommates with

Hungary. She seems pretty fun to hang out with

15. Character you'd want to cook for you

Italy! Pastaaaa~

16. Character you wouldn't mind prancing naked for you

All but France… He prances around naked enough

17. Your OTP

Prucan

18. Character you wouldn't mind having as a parent(s)

Finland and Sweden :P

19. Character you'd like to go karaoke with

America! Then we can both sing badly!

20. Character you wouldn't mind having as your butler/maid

Japan. He would make a good butler.

21. Character you'd have in your party if you were in a RPG

Russia or America. Not both. Both wouldn't be good .-.

22. Another OTP of yours

Ruscan

23. Your favorite character of the opposite gender of #1

Seychelles

24. Character with your favorite uniform/outfit

Japan…

25. Character who would be your band-mate if you were in a band

Hmmmm… PRUSSIA!

26. Character you wouldn't mind having as your boss

Canada.. he would be a nice boss -^-^-

27. Character you wouldn't want to run into in a dark alley

France I guess..

28. Character you'd want personified into a dog

Hmm….. Sealand! He'd be a cute dog

29. Character you'd want personified into a cat

Greece!

30. Character you'd want to cosplay as

Canada :D


End file.
